Wednesday at a Coffee Shop
by Megster7
Summary: Blaine and Kurt broke up, but what happens when they see each other again on their would-be three year anniversary?


Blaine wasn't bitter. He wasn't angry. He wasn't upset. He wasn't hurt.

At least…that's what he tried to tell himself.

He hadn't been doing little things just because they reminded him of Kurt.

And he definitely DEFINITELY had not gone to their little coffee shop every Wednesday at precisely 4:00 pm in hopes that he would see Kurt and make the boy realize that he had made a mistake in leaving him.

But he did. And each Wednesday he was let down as he watched people filter in and out of the little corner coffee shop, laughing and talking- being happy.

So why should this Wednesday have been any different? Sure, it would have been their 3-year anniversary. But why would that change anything? It shouldn't…right?

Blaine was trying to keep himself in check that entire day. He was flitting from place to place, giving weak smiles to those he passed, assuring everyone that he was "fine, no worries,". He had been lying for a long time, but even still could not give up hope that one day he would walk into that coffee shop, find Kurt, and get him back like nothing happened. He wanted that day to be today.

Entering the shop, Blaine acted as he always did. He jumped straight in line, ordered his usual, a medium drip, and slowly started to drag himself over to the table. _Their_ table. Or rather what had been their table. But today when he walked over to it, still not looking up from his feet where he was watching them unwillingly take each step forward, he found another pair of shoes where his should have been in just a few seconds. And he recognized those shoes. _Kurt's._

Blaine paused, _could it truly be him?._ He slowly moved his head up, eyes raking up the person in front of him. He knew those pants. He knew that shirt. He knew that collar bone, _oh did he know that collarbone._ He knew that chin, those lips, that nose. He knew those eyes, the depth they could hold and the stories they told. He knew the hair, perfectly coiffed, as always. He willed himself to say something. _Anything. _But it wasn't him who spoke first.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was small, yet still oh-so-sweet. Like a song.

Blaine was still frozen. Kurt had acknowledged him. He wasn't going to ignore him, pretend he wasn't there. That was a step forward.

"Hey…K-Kurt." Blaine stuttered on the name. Saying it was like reopening a wound, even after the months they had spent apart.

"It's good to see you…. You can sit, if you'd like." Kurt gestured to the chair in front of him before bring his hands back to circle around his cup.

"Oh, right... uh…thanks." Blaine slowly moved to sit in the chair, eyes avoiding Kurt's.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Blaine. I trust you are well."

Blaine's stomach flopped at the word. _Well._ How could he be _well_? He was broken. Snapped in half, torn to pieces. The word was laughable.

Blaine didn't answer; just slowly nodded his head once, and then took a drink of his coffee.

Silence followed, neither saying anything, just feeling the tension between them. Blaine's mind drifted to the last time they had sat in these seats together. They had broken up here. It had been stupid, a fight that went too far. Things were said; bonds were broken. But it truly hadn't been much worse than some of their fights. Somehow, though, this one had ended them. Thinking about it still brought tears to Blaine's eyes, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.

"Blaine, wha- "

Kurt stopped short when Blaine looked at him. Truly looked at him. His pain shown right through the defenses he had put up, and the depth of the emotion flowed straight through Kurt.

Blaine choked seeing Kurt's reaction. This was not what he wanted. He wanted to fix things. Go back months to before the fight, before he lost his life, his love. His everything.

But wasn't this the opportunity he had been waiting for. He wanted the chance to talk to Kurt, and right now he had it.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine began.

"Kurt," the name still stung on its way out. "I- I'm so sorry. I never meant those things I said to you! I never meant to hurt you, to break us. I was stupid. I _am_ stupid. I know you've probably moved on. That you've probably found someone smarter than me. Someone who appreciates you and loves you like I never could. But I- you have to know… I never stopped loving you. I never did, and I never will. I am a mess without you, Kurt. Meaning is gone, life is gone. You took it with you when you left me. And I know I don't deserve it, don't deserve you, but I- I- …". Blaine broke off as a sob worked its way out of him. He couldn't look at Kurt, couldn't see the rejection there. He couldn't do it.

He sat there for what felt like hour, though in truth it was only seconds, before Kurt spoke up.

"Blaine, honey, please stop crying."

Blaine was surprised to hear the tenderness in Kurt's voice.

"Blaine, look at me. Now."

Blaine struggled to bring his head up, fighting himself the whole time, before looking into Kurt's eyes. He was shocked- they were wet, glistening with unshed tears. And Kurt's face, it was broken.

"Blaine please listen to me…"

Kurt took a breath to steady himself.

"I- that fight…it wasn't just you. Don't blame yourself. It takes two to fight, and I said horrible things too. I said things I regret, and I clearly hurt you. I love you too Blaine, and that will never change. I'm- I'm sorry I ignored you the past few months. I know- I know you probably thought I stopped loving you. But that's impossible! I could never not love you."

Kurt was crying now too. Blaine, well he was shocked. He had thought Kurt had been over him. Had never loved him, never would. How could he have deserved someone like Kurt anyway? But to hear those words from Kurt, it was like someone had just turned on a light inside of him. There was hope.

"I... I never knew you felt that way. I thought- I thought I was nothing to you."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Honey, you were always the most important person in my life. You- you still are."

Blaine just shook his head in response. He couldn't let himself believe Kurt. He would just get hurt.

Seeing this Kurt reached over and took his hand. He rubbed soothing circles into Blaine's palm, willing the boy to look up at him.

When he did, Kurt began to speak again. "Blaine, I never wanted us to be apart. I was scared. I'm still scared. But a life without you, It just isn't a life. I came back here today because I love you. Because I hoped you would be here, and I hoped you would still have hope for us. Love for us."

Blaine's voice was just a whisper when he replied. "I do. Oh God Kurt, You can't understand how I've missed you. How I've missed us. It's-". He couldn't find the right words, but somehow he knew Kurt understood.

"Honey, it's going to take time…but I- I want us back. Some way. Somehow. I need us. I need you."

Blaine shook at the words, but this time found he could reply.

Voice small, he managed to reply with "I want us too."

Kurt smiled, and oh how that smile showed everything that was right with the world. He then stood up, pulling Blaine up from his chair and wrapping him in a hug.

Holding each other tightly, Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. "Let's go talk. We can fix this- us. I love you. Always."

Blaine sniffled. "I love you. Forever."

The two walked out of the shop together. Awkwardly fumbling out of the door as neither wanted to break the hug they had missed for so long. Coffees were long forgotten as they left, but both knew that the next time they drank those coffees, it would be together.

A/N: This turned out completely different than I had planned. I can't even write about them not being together. I guess that just means it is meant to be… ;)

Either way, I'm quite happy with this.


End file.
